Talk:Season 1/@comment-25257706-20161025021455
Here's a fake script for Battle of Hero's I hope y'all love it When Chase,Bree,Douglas came out of the mission command center. Bree and Chase holding Douglas arms around Bree and Chase Bree Sat down Douglas Bree- What are we suppose to do Chase he hurt really bad Chase- I know but I told Donald and he says he coming but in a meanwhile Skylar, Kaz and Oliver is going to take care of Reese and The swarm Douglas wakes up. Bree Gasp Bree- Douglas! Are you ok Douglas- No I'm not my body hurts Chase- Yeah Reese took you out with a burning power she was going to kill you Douglas- Where is she! Did she took the hero list Chase- Yeah she took it and she escape but don't worry Skylar and Oliver and Kaz will take care them Douglas- We have to Harry if she took the hero list its doom to all heros Bree- We need to contact them it's morning and they are out there a long time Chase- ok I will contact them Douglas- Yeah you go do that I'm going to wash off this rash Chase- rash what rash Douglas- nothing Douglas move on and keep a funny secret. Theme song came on Skylar, Kaz and Oliver are in the park in centium City with the park destroyed Kaz- Where are they we took a lot of walk Skylar- I don't know but we need to find them quickly before they get that hero list Oliver Phone rings with his song from home sweet home Skylar- Ok this is getting weird why did you keep that Oliver- because I love it dah Oliver talk to the phone and Skylar and Kaz listen to it Chase on the phone- Did y'all got them Skylar- no we don't got them they could be anywhere what we suppose to do chase Reese Pop up Reese- Hello Elite Force Kaz looks angry Kaz- Give us the List Reese- No I gave it to my father which your friend almost destroy Skylar- you destroy our friend now it's battle now give us the list Reese- Like I said my father got them!!!! And now it look like two is gone Kaz- Listen you can destroy us all you want but he can't bring us down Reese laugh evil Reese- let's see how this will be this is gonna hurt Kaz throws fire at Reese and Reese flip and shoots Kaz Skylar- Kaz!!!! Reese and in front of Oliver and Oliver throws ice and Reese froze up Skylar- great job Oliver Oliver- I know baby Skylar- Don't Oliver- ok Reese is on ice but she melted and she ran away Oliver- oh who is scared now!!! Skylar- Oliver!!!!! Kaz Can't breath Kaz laugh because Skylar touch Kaz stomach Skylar- Kaz you scared us Kaz- I know but that Tiggle and he still laughing Skylar- We need that hero list now!! At home Donald came in Bree- Donald Bree hugs Donald and Chase try to hug Donald but Donald move away from chase Chase- Dad why did you not give me a hug Donald- Because it was your falt Chase- My Fault why Donald- Because you let your girlfriend here and did I told y'all not to let any humans in!!!! Chase- I thought we can trust her and I thought she was a good person Donald- Well you seem like you did it again just like last time Chase- Fine I will go Chase left the living room Bree takes up for chase Bree- Dad why did you do that!! Donald- Because he let her in Bree- So He my brother sometimes people makes mistakes I love him ok as a brother not you know Donald- yeah yeah Bree- But give him a break ok he save us Donald- How Bree- He save us from Skylar twin and he save us from the swarm that would destroy us completely Donald- Yeah I would tell him I'm sorry but where is Skylar and Oliver and Kaz Bree- They are takin care of her now Chase is in mission command center lookin depressed Chase- This is all of my falt Arrrg Chase hit the desk and angry Donald came in Chase- What!!!! Donald- Look I'm sorry for what I said it was not all your fault Chase- But it was I let her in and I let her stay here Donald- I Know but look yeah it was your fault stupidly Chase turn around and look at Donald Donald- ok I stop laughing but it's ok we make mistake all the time just like Leo Chase- but it's worse iam about to kill all the hero's I can't take it more I think I might quit the team Donald- What?!? Chase- Yeah I'm done with being the team I let the team fail I let the team get hurt I'm done I'm done Chase is sad and went to the cave Donald look upset too and the camera pull away from him Commercial break Ok if y'all like it I will continued that's all I could think of